


Love Knows No Boundaries

by writermaedchen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Children, Confrontation, Discrimination, Engagement, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Pregnancy, Shadowhunters - Freeform, TV Series, alec is straight or bi, baby bump, half human half shadowhunter, imagine, mission, secret engagement, spilled secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’Someday I’ll have the position to change something. For you and Alyssa. And all the other halfies.’’<br/>Alyssa giggled quietly at the mentioning of her name.<br/>‘’I know you will and I couldn’t be any prouder to be yours.’’<br/>The ring on your finger was cool against Alec’s cheek when you kissed him.</p><p>Or the one where the reader is secretly engaged to Alec Lightwood because she is half mundane and half Shadowhunter. </p><p>Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabella-applewhite23.tumblr.com/](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=annabella-applewhite23.tumblr.com%2F).



> Hello guys!  
> This was requested but it took a slightly different turn than intended. Hope you still like it Diana and happy reading everyone !
> 
> Request:  
> Can you do one in which y/n is half mundane & half shadowhunter! She studies in college & goes on missions! Alec who’s secret fiancé wants her to just stay in the institute but she refuses &she decides to show him the good stuff of the mundanes! 
> 
> PS: Don't kill me.

Being a woman in a male dominated society was already hard enough but being half Shadowhunter and half human didn’t help you to be taken seriously as one. As long as you could remember there had been people that wanted to see you fail, especially the Clave. The fact that you were missing certain Shadowhunters skills like not being able to use all runes and the criticism about your more than weird family values (they weren’t even that weird they just weren't **their** values) was the reason you preferred to stay out of Shadowhunter activities except for nightly missions. And Alec Lightwood.

Said Alec was currently seated on the wooden floor of your living room, playing peek-a-boo with the newest addition of your family. Little Alyssa was the youngest of your siblings, barely 11 months old and the only one beside you that inherited your father’s Shadowhunter genes.   
‘’Max was such a peaceful baby when he was her age and now he’s burning down the world’s institutes because he can’t distinguish the nourishment rune from the fire one. ‘’  
You laughed, crouching down to your sister and your fiancé .  
Even though Alec Lightwood belonged to the most influencing and best-known families he didn’t care an ounce about you being half a mundie. In fact, he cared _that_ little that he had asked you to marry him 6 months ago after 2 years of dating. Secretly of course. His parents probably wouldn’t be too supportive. And you didn’t want to cause him any trouble. He loved being a Shadowhunter, aiming to be the head of New York’s institute. Being the supportive girlfriend, pardon, fiancée you were you didn’t mind being silent about your status of relationship. People that mattered knew, that was enough. Isabelle und Jace Lightwood belonged to these, as well as your parents and your siblings.   
‘’He’s a kid , babe. Don’t tell me you knew all the runes by heart at that age.’’  
He looked up grinning mischievously.  
‘’I did.’’  
You rolled your eyes at him watching Alyssa sucking at your little finger.  
You both were watching your siblings for a few hours to give your parents some time alone. Alec had a family that loved him, you both knew that, but after spending so much time with yours he had realized that he preferred the dynamics of human families. Or specifically of yours. The laughter, the honesty and lazy days spent together. Not to forget the unconditional support.   
Still, he wanted you save and since you went off to college and went on missions during nights some deep worry had settled in his stomach. Not being able to watch you and taking care of you really bugged him. So you knew exactly what he was about to say when he opened his mouth.  
‘’No.’’,you simply said getting up to get a glass of water.  
‘’I **won't** move to the institute.’’  
‘’But you’ll be saver there !’’  
You drowned your water before facing him and crossing your arms over your chest.  
‘’You sure? I’d probably wake up with some sword through my chest. They **hate** me , Alec. ‘’  
‘’They would never. And they don’t.’’  
He furrowed his forehead before continuing:  
‘’ **I** don’t ,love. Move in my room.’’  
You played with your engagement ring.  
‘’They do, otherwise we wouldn’t have to keep our relationship hidden. And if I moved into your room it clearly wouldn’t be a secret anymore.’’  
You sat down behind him, leaning your chin against his back.  
‘’You don’t have to worry about me. I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself. Whether it may be humans, demons or Shadowhunters.’’  
You kissed his shoulder before you smiled.   
‘’And you can always join me during my nights, you know that.’’  
He did. But he mostly were on his own missions.  
He turned his head towards you, pressing a soft kiss on your nose.  
‘’I hate this. Don’t get me wrong I don’t dislike mundanes, I protect them, but you’re a goddamn Shadowhunter and you should be treated like one. You belong in the institute. You belong to me!’’  
You wrapped your arms around his neck from behind making him feel your warmth.  
‘’I don’t mind anymore.’’, you replied quietly.  
‘’I hunt because I feel like I’m doing the right thing. Not because of the Clave. And I belong to you. I always have. I’m just feeling really sorry for you that you can’t officially introduce me as your fiancée.’’  
You pressed a soft kiss against his hair.   
‘’Someday I’ll have the position to change something. For you and Alyssa. And all the other halfies.’’   
Alyssa giggled quietly at the mentioning of her name.   
‘’I know you will and I couldn’t be any prouder to be yours.’’  
The ring on your finger was cool against Alec’s cheek when you kissed him, making your 6 year old brother gag.   
‘’Why does this feel like a future vision?’’, he murmured smiling.  
‘’Maybe because you’re holding a Baby that has my eyes while you’re kissing your fiancée ? Only a guess , though.’’  
You raised your hands laughing before catching your brother and tickling him before he seeked asylum in his room.

It was quarter past 1 in the morning when Alec and you finally sneaked under the covers of your bed. It was rare that you woke up with Alec by your side since he had obligations in the institute and you had your college classes.   
So having him sleeping next to you had to be cherished and appreciated. Which mostly meant that neither both of you did much sleeping.  
But right now the room was covered in silence, only both of your breathing hearable.   
You had your face buried in his neck, laying on top of him while he had his arms wrapped around your frame.   
‘’Can you promise me something?’’, his quite voice spoke up.  
You nodded as an answer.  
‘’When you’re pregnant…or you think you’re pregnant…please stop going on missions. And move in with me. Even if that means that we go buy a house.’’  
Why did his voice sound so scared?  
You lifted your head and tried to find his eyes in the dark.  
‘’Where does this come from? We still have a lot of time…’’  
He sighed, rubbing your back.  
‘’We might have time,Y/N , but you’re it for me. Of course I think about the future. I don’t-‘’  
He hesitated.  
‘’I don’t want you to think that I’m not fully committed. When it comes down to you or the institute I will always choose you. I don’t want my wife or my kids in any danger nor do I want you to hide.''                                                                                                                                                                                                   ''And I might have seen the test in Izzy’s bathroom.’’, he added after a short while.  
Oh crap.  
‘’Oh.’’, was all you could say.  
‘’I know why you went to her. I get it. But please don’t ever think that you can’t talk to me. Anything, really. And don’t think for a minute that I wouldn’t be overjoyed after I had my good dose of panic.’’  
That made you chuckle.  
‘’Did you have a look at it?’’  
‘’I did.’’  
You both smiled.

 


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel where the reader has to hide her growing baby bump and the whole secret is blowing up when she get’s hurt on a mission and Alec loses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Oh wow so many people asked me to write a sequel to Love Has No Boundaries so I have :) This is Daddy!Alec and seriously made me swoon. Like excuse me, imagine Daddy!Alec. I need Alec and Magnus to get their shit together and be gay gay gay already and adopt a sweet little boy because while I may write bi/straight Alec I ship Malec hardcore and the last few episodes are breaking my fangirl heart.
> 
> ENJOY :D
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes, English isn’t my first language lol.
> 
> Request: Yo! You should so do a sequel to Love Knows No Boundaries just because of how you ended it! Like she can't hide her growing stomach anymore so they question her about it, then she gets hurt on a mission with the main characters and Alec freaks pt1
> 
> PT 2. which exposes their relationship and the engagement blah blah. You feel? LOL up to you (: thanks

‘’Why is it called morning sickness when I’m sick all the time?’’, you mumbled to yourself, crouching in front of the toilet. Since the day you and Alec found out you were actually pregnant 3 months had passed, meaning that you were currently 5 months pregnant. Being parents so early on hadn’t been planned by neither of you but as soon as the certainty of the pregnancy settled in your heads anything else than happiness and acceptance wasn’t an option.  As thrilled as you were over the little baby boy growing in your stomach he also brought along a lot of problems. For once you and Alec had decided to keep quiet , for now. Not even your parents or his siblings new. Pregnancy was a wondrous time but also very tiring, you both wanted to deal with that in your own way. Secondly, time had passed so fast that hiding your growing stomach turned out to be a problem. You had started to wear wider shirts, earning confused looks from Isabelle but so far nobody had seemed to figure out anything.  How your mother hadn’t called your bluff instantly was a mystery to you. But the biggest problem was probably Alec himself. As long as you had only been his fiancée hiding your relationship wasn’t comfortable but not the end of the world. Since Alec knew that you carried his child he had developed a huge possessiveness, towards you and towards your unborn child. Whenever somebody said something insulting concerning halfies or you he lashed out. That didn’t restrict to only random Shadowhunters but also to his parents, making them suspicious. With every day that passed he got more annoyed with how he had to keep himself from reaching out to you whenever you were around the institute, keeping him from touching your belly and proudly announcing his family.   
Because _damn_ , he was so proud.

You had promised Alec to not go on any missions anymore and you stuck to it.  
Until today.

You froze when you heard a knock on the bathroom door and a low voice that belonged to Robert Lightwood, Alec’s father.  
‘’Y/N? Are you alright?’’  
You muttered a _shit_ before you stood up, praying not to get hit by nausea again, before you splashed water on your face.  
‘’I’m alright thank you for asking.’’, you called out sweetly hoping he would leave you alone.  
But he didn’t.  
‘’Are you really? You’ve been looking really pale lately.’’  
He actually sounded like he was concerned so you took a deep breath before you opened the door.  
‘’I’m fine, Mr.Lightwood. I just seemed to have eaten something bad.’’  
His eyes ran over your body, lingering a little too long on your stomach before they moved up to your face and his lips formed a warm smile.   
‘’You didn’t eat anything of Isabelle’s , did you?’’  
You both chuckled before you shook your head.  
‘’I don’t think so, Sir.’’  
Robert Lightwood nodded slowly before he caught your eyes with a serious expression.  
You had to keep from placing your hand on your belly, a habit that always made Alec smile.  
‘’Y/N, look if ther-‘’  
‘’Ms. Y/L/N !’’  
You groaned internally when you watched Maryse Lightwood coming towards you.  
You felt like your belly was exposed for everyone to see that you were pregnant.  
‘’Jace and Isabelle could use some backup for a mission. I see you are free?’’  
Oh _NO NO NO NO_.  
You cleared your throat, unsure what to say. If you agreed you broke your promise to Alec and put your Baby’s life in danger but if you said no you couldn’t provide her with any reasons.   
You were about to open your mouth when Alec’s father spoke up.  
‘’Maryse, I don’t think that’s a good idea.’’  
‘’Why not? Does she have any obligations?’’  
‘’Well…she uhm-‘’  
They spoke about you like you weren’t there.  
‘’It’s alright I’m free.’’ , you hastily said before you hurried away to find Jace and Isabelle. While you did you could feel Alec’s father starring an hole in your back.

Jace and Isabelle knew that something was up. Usually going on missions was fun to you, dressing nicely and getting some action in. But they noticed you trying to stay in the background. Izzy knew that Jace didn’t notice but she did when your hand wandered down to your stomach a few too many times for it to be unimportant. While you waited for the targeted demon to come around she looked you over carefully, noticing how you got more curves and how you always seemed to wear loose clothes. The hand placed on your stomach made her wonder whether you and her brother were hiding something major…that would explain Alec’s irritability.  But before she could end that thought hell broke loose.

While you had followed Izzy and Jace out of the Institute you had prayed that Alec wouldn’t be informed about the mission, now you did. You hid behind a fallen table, your Shadowhunter reflexes kicking in when you observed the three demons making their way towards you and your friends.  
A demon for each one of you.  
There was a small moment you thought about the little one in your stomach, worrying whether he would be alright but you couldn’t keep on standing around doing nothing.  
So you fought. And it would have worked out if there hadn’t been a fourth one who hurled you against the wall. You shielded your stomach by turning mid air and crashing against the wall with your back.  
 _That hurt._  
You watched Jace killing it before crouching down in front of you.  
‘’You’re alright?’’  
You didn’t dare to answer before you hadn’t made sure that were was no blood pooling around your feet or no abdomen pain.  
You slowly nodded as Izzy grabbed your arms and carefully pulled you upwards.  
‘’Alec’s going to kill me.’’, she murmured quietly making Jace raise an eyebrow at her.  
‘’Why?’’  
‘’Only men can be so dumb.’’, she only said before smiling reassuringly at you.  
 _She knew._  
‘’Any pain?’’, she asked seriously before she hesitantly turned to Jace and told him to go fetch some Shadowhunter’s to clear the area.   
When he was gone you met her knowing gaze before she asked: ‘’Do you have a doctor you trust?’’  
‘’No. I mean only a human one.’’  
‘’I have a Seeli friend who is a doctor. She’s really great and I think you should get yourself checked out. Just in case.’’  
Then she smiled widely.  
‘’I’m really pissed at you for not telling my **but oh my god Y/N!** ’’  
You laughed.  
‘’I’ll explain it to you later.’’  
And with that you went to see the doctor.

Besides a few scratches and blue stains you were fine. So was your baby.   
And Isabelle was more than fine.  
She couldn’t shut up about her becoming an aunt and you had to shush her when you entered the institute.   
‘’Uhm Jace might have told Alec, Y/N.’’, Izzy whispered into your ear as you watched your fiancé running towards you with a terrified expression before he crushed you to him.  
But that lasted only for a few seconds because Alec pulled away scanning your body for any sight of harm.  
‘’Are you okay? Do you feel any pain? Is the gummibear alright?’’  
You had to chuckle when you noticed Alec giving your baby a nickname.  
‘’We’re alright don’t worry.’’, you assured him softly before you noticed some funny looks from people around you.  
‘’Alec not here I do-‘’  
Alec didn’t care an ounce about people starring as he leaned forward pressing a kiss to your forehead.  
‘’How _dare_ you go on a mission? Have you forgotten what you promised me?’’  
You shifted uncomfortably when you saw his parents appearing behind Alec.  
You tried to signalize him to stay quite but he just kept on low-key yelling  
‘’Do you have _any_ idea how fucking worried I was? When Jace told me you were **hurt** on a **mission** I imagined the worst and-‘’  
‘’She’s alright, Alec. No harm done. Now calm down, our parents asked her to join us and literally everyone is listening right now so by the angels ke-‘’  
‘’ **THEY DID WHAT?** ’’  
When you saw the anger flashing up in Alec’s eyes you took a deep breath to calm yourself down, preparing for the worst. Alec wouldn’t shut up, you knew him good enough that you realized that his anger had turned into pure irrational rage and that he was about to expose your secret.  
You felt a small hand tugging at your own and when you looked down you saw Max smiling up at you, giving you new strength.

‘’Alec please get a hold of yourself, nobody is hurt.’’  
Maryse’s voice was monotonous when she raised an eyebrow accusingly.  
‘’ **NOBODY IS HURT?** ‘’  
By now Alec was yelling making everyone watching him stunned. It was rare that he lost his composure , especially because of some hurt Shadowhunter.  
Robert Lightwood took a step towards his son and tried to place a hand on his arm but Alec shook it off angrily.   
‘’By the angels I’m so sick and tired of playing this game. Don’t you dare tell me to calm down when my pregnant fiancée got hurled against a wall.’’  
You could have heard a needle dropping, the silence weighted heavily on your shoulders and only Max’ little hand gave you some sort of comfort.   
‘’I made her promise to stay away from missions and then **you** force her on one!’’  
Compared to Maryse’s eyes Robert’s looked kind when he took you in before nodding slowly.  
‘’Your fiancée? Pregnant? Alexander what does that mean?’’  
The voice of his mother was stone cold.   
You saw Alec swallowing before he straightened up and took your hand in his, determination showing in his eyes.  
‘’It means that you endangered the lives of my family. I asked Y/N to marry me 11 months ago and we’re expecting a son. ‘’, his voice was low and firm. Isabelle squeaked at the mention of the word ‘son’ and Jace joined Alec’s side after giving him a clap to his shoulder.   
The woman’s eyes landed on her daughter.  
‘’You knew?’’  
‘’I knew about the engagement, yes.’’  
Her face reddened at the realization that her children had lied to her.  
‘’I love you, mother. But I know about your prejudices about halfies and I knew that you would disapprove of my relationship with Y/N. But you are wrong and I love her and I’m tired of hiding like I’m embarrassed. I couldn’t be happier with her as my wife and my son growing under her heart and if you have a problem with that I’m very sorry but that won’t change anything.’’  
You bit your lip at his speech and saw Isabelle smiling out the corner of your eyes.    
‘’Now if you all excuse me I need to make sure my family is save.’’  
With that you turned around and left the Institute’s entrance heading to his room with Max, Isabelle and Jace following you.

It took ages for you and Isabelle to assure Alec that you had seen a doctor but eventually he gave in before he placed his hands on your stomach.  
‘’I don’t know what I would have done if anything had happened to you two.’’, he murmured before placing a soft kiss on your lips.  
‘’I’m becoming an uncle?’’, Max asked happily and clapped his hands when you nodded smiling.  
‘’ The Baby is in there? Can I touch it?’’, he asked curiously pointing at your belly before you softly placed his hand on your baby bump.  
In the meantime you watched as Jace hugged his parabatai tightly, holding back a few tears.  
‘’Damn you’ll be a dad!’’  
‘’I’ll be a Dad.’’, Alec said dreamingly before he laughed.   
‘’You will be such a great Dad.’’, Izzy said smiling before she kissed her older brother on the cheek.  
‘’I’m so happy for you two I’ll even forgive you not telling us.’’  
‘’Y/N will be the best mom ever!’’, Max said excitedly before the door to Alec’s room opened.  
‘’She will be, indeed.’’  
The low voice belonged to Alec’s father who hesitantly entered the room.  
Instead of talking he just looked into his sons eyes before Alec smiled widely , accepting the approving grab to his shoulders.  
‘’I have to apologize on my wife’s behalf, Y/N. Please believe me when I say that I’m very happy for Alec and you and that I don’t share her views concerning your heritage.’’  
His eyes were sincere and his composure apologizing.   
‘’It’s alright Mr.Lightwood.’’, you answered before you felt your hand getting lifted and Alec’s lips against the finger with your engagement ring.

It was late at night when you watched Alec kissing your bare baby bump, whispering loving words to your unborn child, tenderly rubbing the skin.   
‘’I can’t believe how big our bump has gotten.’’, he muttered amazed making you laugh.  
‘’ _Our_ bump?’’  
He grinned up to you before pressing a soft kiss on the swell.  
‘’Our baby. Our bump.’’, he said simply before he crawled up the bed to you, cradling your face in his hands before he kissed you deeply.  
‘’You know there’s still a lot to talk about. Our wedding that I, by the way, don’t want to have while I’m pregnant, your mother and the Clave. Your dream of being the institute’s head.’’, you sighed when he pulled away.  
‘’That’s fairly easy. We will get married when we want to, no pressure. My mother will come around, you’ll see and if she doesn’t that’s her problem. And about being head of the institute…’’  
He cleared his throat.  
‘’There’s something I didn’t tell you.’’  
‘’What?’’  
‘’I got promoted.’’  
‘’Promoted?’’  
‘’Actually _we_ got promoted.’’  
‘’ **ALEC!** ’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you staisfied with the sequel? I hope you are :p xx Have a lovely day and I would love you even more if you gave me kudos or left a comment to this one xx


End file.
